


Sleep: Impossible

by kiss_me_cassie



Series: Threeverse [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Polyfidelity, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she wanted was a little sleep. Just an hour or three to recoup all the hours she'd lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep: Impossible

Natasha was trying to sleep. Trying being the operative word, since her partners were out in the living room watching God knows what on television and giggling every five minutes. She groaned and clutched the pillow over her ears. It didn't help. The sound of Clint's laughter cut right through the layers of satin, cotton and feathers. 

She moved the pillow over her face. Maybe she could suffocate herself to unconsciousness? Her rational brain knew it to be impossible, but her jetlagged brain didn't care and tried it anyhow.

Inhaling deeply, she was dismayed to find that the pillow carried the scent of Bobbi's perfume as well as the indefinable scent that was just Clint. Christ. All she wanted was a little sleep. Just an hour or three to recoup all the hours she'd lost flying from Bolivia to Tajikistan and then back home to New York. 

She'd been home for hours. Clint and Bobbi had tried to relax her with sex (it didn't work, she just got more ramped up), she'd tried meditation (she kept thinking of additional methods of interrogation she could have used on the Prime Minister's chief aid), she'd tried a hot bath (she was a wrinkled prune and still wide awake when she got out.) She'd even tried working out, but she was so tired she'd gotten sloppy and Bobbi'd been able to bring her to the mat in a matter of minutes, which was humiliating and which Clint would be sure to remind her of for months to come.

She inhaled the mingled scents of her partners again and threw the pillow to the side. Maybe it was time to try sex again. Maybe a little solo sex. Hell, if all else failed, at least she'd get another good orgasm out of it, if not any actual sleep.

She slid one hand underneath the hem of her t-shirt to cup a breast, and the other beneath the waistband of her undies. Closing her eyes, she pictured Clint and Bobbi together while she was gone, twined together in their big bed, Clint's cock inside Bobbi as she wrapped her long legs around his waist. A little frisson of pleasure ran through her, until her fantasy was shattered by another giggle. Bobbi's this time, followed by a muted chuckle from Clint. 

Frustrated, she threw back the sheets and padded into the living room to find the two of them curled up on the couch. Clint's feet were on the coffee table and Bobbi was draped across his lap. They were both laughing.

"What the fuck are you watching?"

They both swiveled toward her, and if she'd been in a better mood, their comical reaction to her sudden question would have been funny. Instead, she just glared at them and raised a brow.

"We thought you were sleeping," Clint said as he hit pause, and Bobbi nodded from her position next to him.

"With all the laughing you two are doing out here? Hardly. Shove over," she grumbled, wiggling her way into her usual space between them. She leaned her head against Bobbi's shoulder. "Tell me what you're watching."

"Mission: Impossible II," Clint answered, pulling her legs over onto his lap so he could gently massage her feet and calves.

She sighed a little when he hit a particularly sensitive nerve. "Is that the one with the least subtle spy ever? The one who pretty much does everything a true spy wouldn't?"

"Yup. Hence the laughter," Bobbi explained. She kissed Nat's temple. "We're sorry we kept you up."

Natasha shrugged. "S'ok. Wasn't really happening anyhow." She yawned and snuggled closer to Bobbi. "Fuck, I am so tired."

They restarted the movie and Natasha stayed awake long enough to see Tom Cruise blow up a car. But then things got a little fuzzy and she had trouble concentrating. Bobbi's soft breaths beneath her cheek and Clint's warm hands upon her legs were having a hypnotizing effect. Soon, she couldn't even keep her eyes open. And then everything faded away as she finally fell asleep.


End file.
